


The Kindling of the Keys

by Mirror_Face



Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, If you want - Freeform, Introspection, Kaemaki Week 2020, Set right after chapter 1, Short, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Maki grapples with the reality of a dead girl.(she doesn’t know why one simple death hurt so much)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Kindling of the Keys

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the seventh day of kaemaki week. It was a free space so I just wrote this.

The nighttime air burned Maki’s throat. It was fresh and cool, a striking contrast between the warm, stuffy air of the trial room. Luckily, the toxic scent of blood stayed where it was meant to be (clinging to the dead body of a crushed girl who had choked on her own righteousness).

She was so tired of death clinging to her in such ways. Maybe that was why she was so unreasonably upset about Kaede’s death? Because as gruesome as it was, there was no denying that she’d seen worse.

(Everyone was lucky that they didn’t have to see the body after-the-fact- their precious leader, light in the dark’s crushed body. Her twisted limbs, bones cutting through her fragile skin, neck red and worn and bruised.)

Was she just tired? Was that just it? Tired of seeing dead bodies? That was probably it. It was a selfish reason, but it made sense. Death wasn’t something that bothered Maki, it couldn’t after all she’d seen, but the execution had shaken her. Maki had wanted to look away, to close her eyes and pretend that it was all a dream. (Her heart had ached in a way that it hadn’t in years.)

She couldn’t help but think about Kaede’s positive words, her bright smile. Blond hair, kind eyes. She was dead, and that unnerved her, shook Maki to her very core.

It didn’t make any sense. Maki had killed plenty of ‘good’ people before.

Maki stopped walking, paused as she let the grass poke and scratch her ankles. The moon shined, though even it seemed muted and solem. It was odd how everything seemed so sad by just one simple death.

(She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. No one would be upset when Maki died.)

It was odd to feel so attached to a person who she only knew, to feel the melancholy stinging of  _ loss  _ when she didn’t really lose anyone.

Maybe it was because Kaede wouldn’t be able to fulfill her promise of playing to the kids at the orphanage, but that wouldn’t have come to fruition anyway.

  
  


In the end, Maki was just tired.

(Or that was what she told herself as she trekked back to her room alone, trying not to remember the ringing sounds of Kaede’s body hitting the keyboard. Again and again and again.)

It was just her being selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I have finished my first ship week. This was very stressful but also very fulfilling, and I look forward to partaking in another one eventually. It makes me feel closer to the community.
> 
> Anyways, yes, this was very short. But, I feel that this is a good parallel to the first fic that I wrote for this week.
> 
> I hope I did this ship justice.


End file.
